El cuarto discípulo del Profesor
by uzumaki-kun
Summary: Qué pasaría si el Hokage se tomara las palabras de Naruto en serio, que tal si Sarutobi ve el potencial de Naruto desde pequeño y decide que Naruto será su sucesor para ser Hokage.


-Qué pasaría si el Hokage se tomara las palabras de Naruto en serio, que tal si Sarutobi ve el potencial de Naruto desde pequeño y decide que Naruto será su sucesor para ser Hokage.

-Idea: Naruto es entrenado por el Hokage para ser el próximo Hokage, será diferente porque Naruto no estará en el equipo 7 y la conexión con Sakura y los otros Genin será poca, así que no habrá un naruto que estará buscando a Sasuke por todo el mundo.

Naruto es dos años mayor.

:::::::

l.

El Hokage miraba a la aldea mientras fumaba su pipa, su mente estaba corriendo a mil pensamientos por segundo pero todos centrados en las palabras que el joven Naruto le grito con tanta determinación y convicción que solo se veía en personas más mayores, "Voy hacer Hokage!" Esas palabras los dejaron aturdido y pensativo, podía ver que Naruto era poseedor de la voluntad del fuego con tan solo tener seis años. Normalmente él no le prestaría atención a las palabras de un niño y mucho menos de un bromista como Naruto pero algo le decía que el chico lo cumpliría, sus instintos de gritaban no ignorar al pequeño. Por ese mismo motivo estaba en un conflicto interno.

Sarutobi Hiruzen sabía que Naruto estaba destinado a ser líder así como él, el segundo y el cuarto estaban destinado a ser Hokage, cada uno de ellos fue criado con la creencia de la voluntad del fuego, algo más que palabras y con un significado con mucha más profundidad que solo pocos lo han sentido y entendido. El viejo Hokage tenía, que al igual que sus antepasados Hokage, el deber de entrenar al futuro líder de la aldea en las creencias en que fue creada la villa escondida en la hoja. Él puede ver en Naruto el futuro Hokage de la aldea, un líder que hará todo lo posible por cuidar la aldea, gobernarla con puño de hierro y corazón de madre.

Se lo debía a sus maestros, discípulos, a Minato y a Kushina, el estaba a penado por no cuidar mejor de Naruto, de no darle un hogar con padres amorosos y un techo al que llamar casa. La vida de los Jinchuriki no era buena ni fácil y muchos no la soportarían o dejarían ser influenciado por las bestias que tienen sellados dentro pero naruto es diferente, el es un chico alegre y muy bueno, chistoso y amoroso aunque el Hokage sabe que dentro hay una oscuridad creciente pero tenía su plena confianza en que naruto no se dejaría vencer por ella, el chico poseía una voluntad como ninguna otra incluso más que él quien es un viejo que se deja manipular por el consejo que debería estar debajo de su mando pero no, el no era tan fuerte como antes y se dejaba llevar y engañar por muchos de ellos pero Naruto cambiará todo eso, a su debido tiempo.

Si, el entrenara a Naruto para ser el mejor de sus discípulos quienes a pesar de ser increíblemente fuertes terminaron siendo una decepción; Jiraya un pervertido e irresponsable con el cuidado de Naruto quien es su ahijado, Tsunade una alcohólica quien ahoga sus penas en el alcohol y Orochimaru el traidor. Todos aunque increíblemente fuertes en sus respectivas harías, aunque lograron e hicieron mucho por la aldea en los tiempos de guerra. Aun así el no pudo evitar en pensar que ellos fueron un fracaso por abandonar las enseñanzas en las que fueron criados, por ignorar los sueños en que el primer Hokage creó a Konoha.

Pero Naruto será diferente. En él ve lo que el segundo Hokage vio en él hace mucho tiempo, el día que lo eligió para estar en su equipo.

El futuro de la aldea.

:::::::

Danzo Shimura por naturaleza es un hombre frio, calculador y cruel. A lo largo de su vida ha cometido muchas actos cuestionables y crueles, desde matar a un bebe hasta acabar con todo un clan para prevenir que se hagan más fuerte entre muchas cosas más por lo que él cree que es el bien de la aldea de Konoha. El cree que un verdadero ninja es aquel que no tiene emociones ni moral a la hora de hacer lo debido. El tiene la visión de ver a Konoha como la aldea más poderosa y fuerte del mundo y a él cómo su Hokage.

Por eso mismo creó a la rama ANBU raíz para combatir a los enemigos desde la oscuridad, para él no hay nada más importante que la aldea y haría todo lo necesario para cuidarla incluyendo secuestrar huérfanos para crear shinobis a su imagen y fáciles de controlar por él. Desde hace mucho tiempo vio la necesidad de tomar las riendas en sus manos porque Hiruzen no era lo suficientemente líder para hacer lo que se debía de hacer. Lo llenaba de furia ver como la aldea se debilitaba por la incompetencia de su viejo compañero y de como el concejo civil se involucraba mas y mas en los asuntos de los shinobis. Si su maestro, el segundo Hokage, estuviera vivo nada de esto hubiera pasado, el era un verdadero shinobi que hacia las cosas sin importar cuales sean. De seguro debe estar furioso viendo desde el cielo como su aldea poco se convierte en un disparate.

Hiruzen Sarutobi ha cometido muchos errores desde que se nombro Hokage, entre ellos fue dejar a Tsunade irse de la aldea, por su culpa el clan de Senju se va a desaparecer solo porque ella perdió a un novio y a su estúpido hermano y ahora se está ahogando en el licor. Tanto potencial desperdiciado tan solo porque él no tiene el valor de hacer que vuelva. El la hubiera traído hasta pataleando y usado como una fábrica de bebes.

Otro error fue dejar ir a Orochimaru cuando tuvo la oportunidad de matarlo y evitar que se convierta en una amenaza mayor. Orochimaru es un genio que podía hacer muchas cosas con el potencial de ser un peligro para la aldea. La serpiente fue una figura muy conocida de la aldea y bastante respetada así que con su partida se fueron muchos de los secretos que la aldea no se podía dar el lujo de que otras aldea lo supieran. Desde identidades de ANBU hasta jutsus prohibidos con gran poder destructivo.

Pero el error más grande del idiota hasta el momento es dejar desperdiciar el gran potencial que posee el Jinchuriki del nueve colas. Había que ser siego para no ver que el chico brillaba con un potencial que sobrepasaba incluso al prodigio del clan Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha. Aunque eso no era una sorpresa ya que los padres del chico eran conocidos por su inteligencia y poder. Minato Namikaze aunque su linaje es desconocido fue considerado como un genio y uno de los kages más poderosos de todo el mundo, el era capaz de crear estrategias en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y acabar con su enemigo de una forma increíble. Su dominio en el arte del Fuinjutsu era excepcional que con el debido tiempo hubiera creado sellos que ayudarían a la aldea en su defensa.

Kushina Uzumaki era también una Kunoichi de gran poder, su sangre Uzumaki era potente por eso fue capaz de crear esas cadenas de chacra que eran capaz de sostener y encarcelar al poderoso kyubi. Ella también como su esposo era una maestra en el arte del Fuinjutsu y una experta en Kenjutsu. Ella sirvió varios años en ANBU logrando misiones de gran riesgo y ha salido victoriosa en batallas de vida o muerte.

Así que no sería una sorpresa que el chico heredara las habilidades de sus padres pero tenían que ser entrenadas para que salgan a flote, si no sería muy tarde y ese talento latente se esfumaría como el humo de un cigarro para nunca volver. Desde el nacimiento del muchacho él ha intentado de tomar sea por las buenas o a fuerza pero todos los intentos han sido en vano el chico es vigilado por ANBU capacitados y cualquier movimiento de su parte resultaría sospecha a su persona y seria vigilado por Hiruzen, algo que él no podía permitir.

Por ahora el no podía hacer nada solo sentarse y esperar el momento oportuno para poder hacer su jugada y...

Un ANBU interrumpió su línea de pensamiento. Danzo lo miro y señalo con su cabeza para que pudiera hablar el ninja enmascarado.

El ANBU quien había aparecido de rodillas se puso de pie y rápidamente le informo." Danzo-Sama el Señor Hokage-Sama demanda su presencia inmediata en la oficina del Hokage." Danzo solo gruño y despidió al ANBU con su mano derecha.

Eso era otra cosa que odiaba, el era Danzo Shimura, Yami no Shinobi, el no podía recibir órdenes de nadie. El debería ser el único en dar las ordenes y todos los demás seguirla como si fuera un mandamiento del mismo Kami.

Casqueo sus dedos e inmediatamente apareció un ANBU de raíz de rodillas y con la cabeza hacia abajo. "Danzo-Sama." Dijo en una voz apagada y monótona. Este ANBU vestía al igual que los ANBU normales solo que la máscara era blanca comparada con la de formas de animales que llevaban los ANBU tradicionales. Cada ANBU de estos llevaba un sello en la máscara que ocultaba el chacra para no ser detectado por los ninjas en la torre solo los ninjas con una gran capacidad de sensor pueden verlos.

Danzo asintió con la cabeza. "Quiero que te ocultes en esta oficina y vigiles si alguien entra y que buscan." Normalmente Danzo siempre anda con uno de sus ANBU mas fuerte por si la situación se compromete pero sería muy arriesgado no solo porque sería detectado inmediatamente por Hiruzen y sus ninjas si no porque no quería dar explicaciones sobre su rama de raíz cual debería estar abandonada desde hace mucho tiempo.

"Como ordene, Danzo-Sama." Fueron las palabras del ANBU antes de desaparecer de su lugar y tomar posición en el techo oculto por un Genjutsu.

:::::::

Danzo apareció afuera de la oficina y silenciosamente abrió la puerta y para su escondida sorpresa Hiruzen no estaba solo. A su lado estaban sus viejos compañeros de equipo y los concejeros de la aldea Homura y Koharu, quienes lo miraban con molestia por hacerlos esperar.

Hiruzen miro a Danzo con un sonrisa. "Ah! Danzo que bien que viniste." Dijo sabiendo él que Danzo no tenía otra opción pues.

Danzo golpeo el piso con su bastón. "Deja las falsas sonrisas y llega al punto de una vez por todas Hiruzen."

Koharu entrecerró los ojos y exclamo" Danzo! esa no es forma de hablar al.." Tercer Hokage levanto la mano para callarla.

"Está bien Koharu, Danzo siempre ha sido así." Dijo el tercer Hokage, Koharu solo refunfuño desde su haciendo. A ella nunca le ha gusta como Danzo le falta respecto al Hokage, Homura y a ella. Ellos son el mayor poder en la aldea, ellos toman la decisiones pero a Danzo no le importa. Ellos sabían que Danzo ocultaba grandes cosas pero ninguno de ellos tenían pruebas de eso. Cada investigación que hacían terminaba en blanco.

Hiruzen los miro a los tres seriamente por un momento. Cualquiera conociera a Hiruzen por muchos reconocería esa mirada como indicio de estaba a punto tomar una decisión que los dejarías sorprendidos sea para bien o para mal. Varios pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza de los tres el más fuerte de todos fue el pensamiento de que Hiruzen después de tantos años al mando a decidido retirarse, entre otros más.

El viejo Sarutobi suspiro. "He decidido en tomar a Naruto Uzumaki como mi discípulo."

La respuesta fueron de inmediato.

"Hiruzen has perdido la cabeza!" Exclamo Koharu.

El Hokage movió su cabeza de un lado a otro. "Al contrario Koharu, nunca he tenido la cabeza más puesta que ahora."

Homura, quien se había mantenido callado desde el comienzo de la reunión, sacudió la cabeza. "Hiruzen pocas veces he cuestionado tus decisiones pero esta es una de las más absurdas que he escuchado."

Hiruzen los miro incrédulo. "Absurda?! Acaso están tan ciegos que no ven el gran potencial que tiene Naruto!" Exclamo y apretó sus puños fuertemente. Es que estaban ciegos que no veían que Naruto podía ser el Ninja más fuerte de esta generación con el debido entrenamiento.

"Podemos ver que el chico tiene mucho potencial." Afirmo Danzo. "En ser el enemigo más grande de la aldea, ya sabes que los Jinchuriki son personas inestables que en cualquier momento puede explotar y comenzar una masacre en el medio de la aldea y liberar al Kyubi y esta vez no habrá un Yondaime para sellarlo."

Homura y Koharu asintieron sorprendidos por la repuesta de Danzo. Ellos pensarían que él sería el primero en saltar y apoyar la decisión del Hokage.

Hiruzen entrecerró los ojos y miro Danzo seriamente. "Me sorprendes Danzo, acaso no fuiste tú el primero en proponer en entrenar a Naruto para que sea el alma de la aldea con tu programa Raíz. Un entrenamiento con muchos más riesgos que el mío porque tu intentarías eliminar las emociones no solo de un Jinchuriki sino también de un Uzumaki. Algo más que arriesgado." Claro él sabía la razones por la cual Danzo se niega, obviamente su viejo rival no soporta la idea del muchacho ser entrenado desde tan temprano por otra persona que no fuera por él, con su entrenamiento no hay ninguna manera por la cual Naruto sea leal a Danzo.

"Los tiempos cambian, Hiruzen." Respondió Danzo después de unos momentos de silencio.

"Piénsalo mejor, Hiruzen." Suplico Koharu. " Que dirá la aldea si tomas como aprendiz al Jinchuriki del kyubi."

"No hay nada que pensar, ya tome esta decisión."

Homura miro a su viejo amigo y vio que no hay nada que hacer. Cuando Hiruzen toma una decisión como esta no hay nada en el mundo que pueda hacerlo cambiar de parecer. La única que podía hace mucho que está muerta. Así que se puso de pies y afirmo con su cabeza en dirección del Hokage y camino hacia la puerta.

"Homura! a donde crees que vas?!" Exclamo Koharu." Aun no hemos terminado!"

Homura miro a Koharu." Ya se ha tomado una decisión." Y continuo caminado hasta desaparecer en un silencioso Shunshin. Ella miro a Hiruzen por última vez y vio que cualquier otra palabra seria en vano, así que camino hacia la puerta y la abrió para cerrarla fuertemente dejando solos a Danzo y a Hiruzen.

Los dos estaban en silencio hasta que Danzo dio huerta hacia la puerta. "Espero que te des cuenta de lo que estás haciendo, Sarutobi." Dijo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Sé lo que estoy haciendo, y sé que es la mejor decisión en mucho tiempo." Murmuro a Danzo antes de que la puerta se cierre.

**:::::::**

**Este **es el primer capítulo espero que haya sido entretenido y les haiga gustado leer como a mi haberlo escrito.

Dejen sus comentarios! y voten si quieren Harem y a quien en el Harem. Si no solo digan quien quieren que sea la pareja de Naruto tomen en cuenta que es dos años mayor aunque eso no importa.


End file.
